Love to dust: a Raizen story
by ChairBanana
Summary: Our main character Miya is anything but your average teen girl, dying from a mysterious ailment with abusive parents er life comes to a strange turn as gets involved with a certain group of detectives and falls in love with someone completely unexpected. Sorry if the summery kind of sucks, I'm trying my best. Raizen X OC please enjoy! Warning: this is a really dark story be warned!
1. The beginning of a nightmare

Hello there various people from everywhere! This is my first story and I think Raizen needs a little love so here we go please enjoy! Follow, favorite and rate if you would like, (I'd like that too personally...) I can't promise I'll update every day but I'm going to try and update at least once a week. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho just my character :)

* * *

 **Miya's POV**

I woke the loud sound of the alarm clock ringing in my ears causing the already pounding headache to grow worse. With a wince I rubbed the side of my face where the black and blue hand print left by my father was. _This is going to be a long day_ I thought as I pulled myself from under the warmth of my blanket and headed ever so slowly to the bathroom trying not to look at my own bruised and battered form in the mirror.

 _I have gym first period today…._ I reminded myself with a frown before dragging myself into the shower quickly washing the dried blood from my limbs forcing my fingers through snarled hair, hopping out before the water had a chance to turn completely ice cold.

Descending the creaky stairs to my living room, silently tip toeing past the drunkard passed out on the couch I reluctantly called father I crept into the kitchen searching through the almost bare cupboards for something to eat before pulling out a dusty pop tart I recalled hiding in the back corner before heading swiftly out the door towards the last place I wanted to be.

Walking silently down the road I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and chest before coughing harshly into my hand wiping it onto my last pair of remotely clean baggy black pants, taking a tentative sniff of my black vest with a frown glad that it at least didn't smell like a dumpster left in the hot sun. Reeling in my irritation I pushed open the doors to the school keeping my head held high walking past the other teenagers trying my best to ignore the their whispers 'I don't understand how that stupid slut gets to wear whatever she wants to school!' or my ever favorite, 'I heard she's sleeping with the principal so Miya can do whatever she wants."

I tried my best to ignore their comments but it still got to me as I let my overgrown bangs fall in front of my face as I played with my hair twisting it between my fingers not letting the tears spill from my eyes in front of them. _Why should I care about what they think its none of their business I know the rumors aren't true._

"Hey Miya!" I heard a loud voice call from down the hall making me look up and smile as Yusuke and Keiko walked towards me causing all the other kids to rush away as the sight of the 'horrifying' Urameshi.

"H-hey guys" I stammered sniffing softly rubbing my eyes trying as hard as I could to keep the tears from falling. Yusuke patted my head as usual causing the sharp headache to give a horrible throb I fought back a wince giving them another weak grin, Keiko gave a polite smile in return glad to see I was back to school today but Yusuke frowned.

"Mi, are you okay you seem a little out of it today."

I bit my lip nodding, _I should have known better than to try and hide something from him, he knows me better than that._ I realized hanging my head

"N-no I-I'm fine!" I responded quickly mentally slapping myself hurrying to pull my binders out of my locker before the bell rang not hearing anything else the soon to be couple said. The loud ringing made me jump waving goodbye I ran towards the gym tiring myself out before I got very far.

Breathing heavily my chest hurt as I leaned against the wall swearing weakly as the bell rang trudging towards the door slipping once my feet made contact with the gym floor causing the teens already laughing at me for being late to laugh harder as I picked up my belongings.

The teacher glared at me before turning his attention back to his clipboard calling out the names I called out a squeaky "h-here" causing the students to laugh again as I set my stuff on the bleachers. With a weak sigh I covered my burning face knowing it was dark red due to embarrassment my eye twitching as I listened to their many comments.

"What a klutz maybe she should have been put in the special class!"

"I bet she's slept with almost every boy in this school."

"Ha! You honestly think any of us would even touch her, shes so gross!"

The tears welled in my eyes before I even had a chance to stop them, biting my nails as I hid my face under my hood wishing I could be anywhere but here.

"Alright Boys and Girls Its time for dodge ball Aika, Jiro choose your teams!" The teacher yelled standing up against the wall.

 **15 Minutes later**

 _Is this really necessary?_ I groaned internally tired of listening to the two team leaders bicker over who was going to choose me for their team.

"I said I don't want her Jiro! You have a thing for strayed with don't you take her?" Aika laughed twisting her silky black hair between her fingers glaring at me before turning her attention to the boys winking as they all agreed with her causing the snob to blow a kiss at them.

"I take in stray animals not circus freaks!"

I flinched walking over to the teacher who was preoccupied staring at the female students. Gritting my teeth I murmured out a soft "Sir" causing him to look at me glaring.

"Yeah what do you want Miya?"

"May I be excused from class?"

"Huh, oh yeah go." He waved me off turning his attention back to the girls watching creepily.

I limped out quickly before they could have the chance to through the stupid rubber projectiles at me and quickly headed up the stair and onto the roof taking a seat in the shade. Looking out across the bright blue sky.

"Yo Mi what'cha doing?" Yusuke asked jumping down from his perch on top the roof that housed the stairs.

Not saying a work I gave his a weak shrug trying to muster up a smile but the frown that weighed down my face wouldn't leave as I chipped away at my black nail polish.

"Gym that bad huh?"He asked sitting next to me reclining against the building Yusuke's arms behind his head staring at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm g-gonna skip c-class un-until after l-lunch." I murmured timidly Yusuke nodded closing his eyes.

"So who was stupid enough to hit you anyways Mi?"Yusuke asked quietly I could tell that he wasn't very happy about the whole thing but was restraining himself for my sake.

My eyes widened as I silently touched the bruise chewing on my lip as I scolded myself for not covering it up. "D-don't worry Yusuke," I murmured quietly, "I-I d-deserved it."

He frowned but remained silent watching as I flipped through my sketch book occasionally couching and hacking into my arm.

"Mi you know I'm your friend right? You can tell me anything" Yusuke gave me a goofy smile pinching my uninjured cheek, I couched again swallowing back the blood before laughing and nodding at him grateful to have such a loyal friend as Yusuke the supposed mob boss who could summon baddies with just a whistle.

We talked as usual until the lunch bell rang standing I smiled picking up my bag, "I'll catch you later Yusuke." I called smiling at him before heading downstairs.

 **Yusuke's POV**

I frowned watching as Miya closed the door Hiei jumped back onto the roof as I turned around. "One of your friends detective?" Hiei asked throwing another case file my way.

Looking through it for a moment I nodded, "yeah something like that though she's more of a sister than anything." Looking up I found Hiei gone just as Keiko bust through the door.

"Yusuke Urameshi! You need to stop skipping class!" Keiko grabbed me by the ear dragging me downstairs though I didn't hear half of it staring down at the blood on my hand wiping it away before Keiko could notice as she shoved a lunch into my hands.

"I made you lunch today so I don't have to hear you complain about the school food."

I smirked at her, "hopefully it isn't burnt this time."

"YUSUKE!" She yelled slapping me.

 **Miya's POV**

I grabbed an apple paying for it with the last bit of money I had trudging over to my normal sitting spot under the tree chuckling and shaking my head as I listened to Keiko yell at Yusuke and nearly slap him out of his chair.

There was something I found mesmerizing out willow trees I could never pinpoint it as I played with one of the long tendrils that blew gracefully through the wind some of them catching in my hair.

Pulling on my headphones I listened to some music as I ate winching at every twinge in my jaw not noticing the red eyes staring at me from the tree closing my eyes I sat back and sang along the stutter in my voice disappearing and I went along with the song.

Opening my eyes I yelped loudly and fell backwards onto the trunk of the tree staring wide eyed at Kuwabara who sat in front of me, he laughed scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "hey Mi, didn't mean to scare you but I thought you might like some company instead of sitting by yourself all the time." Kuwabara plucked a few blades of grass, "could you sing another song Mi-chan?" He whined.

Smirking at him I through the apple core at him bouncing it off his forehead chuckling, "no especially since you decided to scare me." Picking the remains of the apple back up I threw it away ignoring his whining pleas stepping back into the school just as the bell rang.

I spaced out the entirety of English class and sat at a table by myself in art happily drawing a phoenix, enjoying the only class I really cared for in this forsaken school.

After school I dragged my seemingly fifty pound bag down the sidewalk before being stopped by Kuwabara and Yusuke, "Heya Miya what'cha doing?" Kuwabara asked curiously as I grunted trying to pull the back over my shoulder before falling over face first onto the ground Yusuke helping me up.

"Nothing just trying to lug home fifty pound worth of homework crap." I replied smiling tiredly at him

"You uh, want some help?" he asked as I tried picking it up again my arms shaking.

"No its okay I'll make it home you guys go have fun, if I'm free later I'll come hang out."

Nodding the boys ran off Yusuke pulling Keiko along for whatever mishap awaited the two.

Walking I ignored the pain in my back _I swear I'm going to be a hunchback before today is out…_ grumbling softly I jumped out of the way as a red car nearly hit me it belonged no none other that queen bitch face herself who threw her half finished drink at me spilling it all over my shoes.

After an hour I finally completed the sticky walk home gagging on the smell of stale beer and cigarettes as it assaulted my nose quickly trying to get upstairs a hand grabbed a hold of my arm tightly, my so called father wrapping a hand around my throat as the other wandered lower into the front of my pants. "Miya, where do you think your going sweetheart?" He whispered his disgusting breath on my cheek as I allowed the tears to run down my cheeks as the man shoved me onto the couch. "That's a good girl," he whispered as he unbuttoned his pants staring down at me with predatory eyes.


	2. Darker times

Hello again everyone heres the second installment of Love to Dust please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho just my character :)

* * *

I limped badly down the street trying best to ignore the pain that covered my whole body the worst being between my legs and all over my back. Stumbling I leaned against the wall next to the coffee shop holding my cellphone between shaky hands typing in Yusuke's number pressing the phone to my ear. With each ring my breathing became more and more labored until I started sobbing hearing Yusuke's voice on the other line. "Hey this is…Miya? Is that you? Where are you? What happened?"Yusuke yelled through the mic.

"I-I n-need help, I have to go to the hospital." I whispered my bloodied hand coming up to clutch the front of my crumpled and dirty shirt, my skin felt cold as I trembled heavily in pain.

"Where are you? Tell me where you are Kuwabara and I will be there in a minute!"

"I-I-I'm next to a coffee shop." My horse voice cracked my legs buckled sending me tumbling to the ground dropping my phone as I shamelessly cried for who knows how long.

"Miya! I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara scream as they ran down the sidewalk quickly coming to a stop beside my curled up form. Yusuke grabbed my by the shoulders pulling me off the ground as I yelped in pain. His eyes widened and his face turned green as he looked at the blood soaked back of my shirt. "D-dear Kami, Miya what the hell happened to you?" I couldn't hear what he had said as the world spun around me and everything turned black.

 **Sometime later**

* * *

"Mi?" My eyes fluttered softly as I shifted under the uncomfortable starchy sheets feeling incredibly weak. "HEY YUSUKE I THINK SHE'S WAKING UP!" turning onto my side I groaned pulling a pillow over my head.

"SHUT IT KUWABARA I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU WAKE HER UP!"

Opening my eyes I smiled tiredly watching at the two tried to stare each other down small bolts of lightning passing between their eyes.

"Where am I," I asked timidly my throat feeling dry and sore slowly looking around the room it was just like any other hospital the room smelled of antiseptic and was eerily bright turning to look at the IV in my arm trying hard not to freak out a shutter running up my spine.

Yusuke smiled at me setting a box in my lap looking down at it curiously I raised and eyebrow staring down at the strange container they both chuckled.

"Well Mi if you don't want to eat it I'll tell Keiko not to send you any more food when you getout of here."

"Heh, no need to tell her that If course I'll eat it I'm starving." Pulling off the lid and digging into the delicious looking food I looked up at the Doctor who walked in holding a clipboard, giving him a polite smile I swallowed my mouthful waiting to hear if I would be discharged or not.

"Yo Doc is she free to go?" Kuwabara asked stealing a chair next to my bed playing on a hand held game, Yusuke sitting at the foot of my bed. Biting my lip I gave him a serious case of the puppy dog eyes even allowing a few crocodile tears to well up in my eyes.

"Yes, miss Miya is free to go though her bandages need to be changed at least three times a day. I'll give you the prescription for her ointment." The doctor handed me a prescription smiling kindly at him I nodded in thanks before looking down at my almost bandaged form, _wow, I look like some sort of mummy…._

"So, Yusuke exactly how long was I in here anyways?" I asked running my sore fingers through my matted locks.

"Hm, I believe close to two months." He murmured fixing his hair in the mirror meaning he at some point today was going to go see Keiko.

"Wait, your kidding right? Please tell me your kidding!" My eyes widened as I looked around frantically for a calendar _Oh no! If I don't get back to school soon I'm going to fail…_ _like Yusuke_ yelping when I felt a sharp tug on my wrist paling where I seen the IV.

"Miya, sit down and wait for the nurse to come in, you'll be in here even longer if you hurt yourself." Kuwabara scolded frowning as he set her back down on the bed.

"no, they had to put you into a coma so they didn't kill you when they fix your back and helped with a huge concussion that you had and whatever else you had wrong with you." he replied opening the window I hissed and pulled my hood over my eyes.

"The light it burns!" I hissed leaning my face towards the ground. Groaning I sat up straight and glared at Yusuke who was in tears from laughing pulling a pen out of my sweatshirt pocket I threw it at him laughing when I hit him in the middle of the forehead. Smirking I threw a sharpie at Kuwabara who had been oddly quiet.

"Yeah, two long months Mi they put you into a coma. That wound on your back was bad they weren't sure if your we're even going to make it. Apparently you had a bad concussion too among everything elseincluding broken ribs. Mi, tell me who did this and I promise I'll break their arms and shove them up their ass so they can't ever do that to you again."Yusuke growled glaring at his own reflection in the window.

With a deep breath I pulled on a clean shirt that Kuwabara had borrowed from his sister looking over at Yusuke sadly. "Yusuke, I don't want you worrying so much about me, your like my little brother I don't want you getting hurt for my sake."

After the nurse finally came in and removed the Iv I quickly pulled on my hoodie practically bouncing to the door as Yusuke pushed it open happy to see me finally back to my old self. Once out onto the sidewalk I took a deep breath of the fresh air sighing contently pulling my hood down grinning at the two until I got out from under the awning hissing as the sun bored into my eyes.

"OW, my eyes damn you sun!" Groaning I hid my eyes behind my hands throwing whatever was in my pockets at the boys as they laughed loudly at me.

"Come on you cave spider lets get something to eat I'm starving." Yusuke said patting the top of my head before resting his arms behind his head smiling, Kuwabara had been oddly silent since we had come out o the hospital.

Looking over at him Yusuke smirked reaching into his pocket pulling out a pen throwing it at Kuwabara hitting him in the middle of the forehead laughing as Kuwabara as he blinked assessing what happened before he reacted.

"HEY! Urameshi I'll kick your ass!" Kuwabara yelled tacking Yusuke laughing at their antics I shook my head turning around slamming face first into a mans chest. Screeching and flailing my arms I tipped onto one foot before falling back onto my ass with a well placed swear. Looking up at the man in front of me I glared darkly not noticing the way Yusuke stared at the man with wide panicked eyes.

The man held out his hand to me helping me up with a polite smile, "I'm so sorry Miss please excuse my rudeness allow me to help you up." Giving him a mistrusting look I stood dusting myself off the wounds on my back aching.

"Oh hey Hokushin! What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be…..other places?" Yusuke quickly added looking very nervous.

I looked between Hokushin and Yusuke frowning knowing there was something going on between my adopted little brother and the weird man dressed like a monk.

"Well, thanks for everything guys, I'm gonna head to the drug store and grab my meds and head home I could probably use some rest." Scratching the back of my head I winced smiling feeling a twinge in my back before turning silently walking in the direction of my house.

"Oh come on Mi do you really think were going to let you go back to your house when your all injured like that, at least stay with Kuwabara or I until we know your better." Yusuke said catching up with me frowning softly. "I know that their the ones doing that to you, I mean come on none of the kids at school would be that stupid especially since they know your friends with both Kuwabara and I?"

Kuwabara rested a hand gently on my shoulder frowning, "If I knew your parents were doing this shit to you Shizuru and I would have made space for you to come live with us." Kuwabara added concerned about my stiffened posture.

Chuckling softly I stared at the ground kicking a few loose stones on the asphalt."IT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS AT MY HOUSE!"

* * *

 **Yusuke's POV**

My mouth dropped open as I stared at Miya shocked at her sudden chance of attitude. She seemed so angry at first glaring so darkly at the ground that I swore she almost burned a hole in the asphalt. However, I wasn't the only one who seemed shocked at Miya's change of mood Kuwabara stared at her his mouth agape, even Hokushin seemed a bit surprised at the outburst his eyebrows raised quietly.

After a moment her anger turned to sorrow and her eyes became misty as she hugged Kuwabara and I, "I-I'm sorry guys I d-don't know what came over me..." Miya whispered her voice cracking as she clung to us.

"Mi, its no problem it's been a bad day for you." I hugged her gently patting the top of her head. "You know this part of town why don't you? Why don't you take us to a good place to grab a bite?" I watched as Miya mulled it over for a minute kicking the pavement before smiling brightly up as us.

"Yeah I think I know just the place if you guys are okay with coffee shops. It's my favorite place around here when I have the money..." Miya searched around swearing softly when she didn't find her wallet.

"Don't worry about it Mi, I'll pay for you." Kuwabara gave her a lopsided grin, "Now come on I'll give you a piggy back ride." Miya cheered loudly throwing herself onto his back with child like glee. All of us laughed including Hokushin who couldn't help but chuckle at the happy moment.

Miya led the way jumping off Kuwabara's back once we arrived ginning happily pushing open the door taking a deep breath of the coffee scented air before plopping into a seat in the back getting comfortable in the poofy high backed chairs.

I sat in a chair stretching smiling widely, "wow Mi why didn't you liked this place, if I did I probably would have come here before. Damn these chairs are comfortable."

"Hello there lady and gentlemen, what can I get for you today and would you like to hear our specials." The waitress smiled pulling a pad of paper and pen out of her apron.

Miya hummed softly fiddling with the sugar packets, "Just my usual, an iced coffee with extra sugar please."

"Any you boys?" The waitress added while writing down Miya's order

Opening my eyes I looked over at the girl, "yeah coffee preferably black."

"I'll have the same thing as Miya, if you wouldn't mind miss." Kuwabara piped up finally turning his attention away from Miya.

"And for you sir?" The young woman asked Hokashin who replied he didn't want anything the waiter walked away going to make their drinks.

* * *

 **Kuwabara's POV**

I didn't know why but I just couldn't stop looking at Mi, something about her just seemed completely off. I was getting a strange vibe from her and I didn't know if it was just me, it was really starting to freak me out. Neither Yusuke or Hokushin seemed to find anything weird about it. My train of thought was interrupted when the waiter came back with our drinks.

Setting the orders down on the table I took a sip of my coffee, "So Mi what brought you to this place in the first place, and why didn't you tell us about it?" Mi looked up playing with her straw she smiled not noticing that she had a bit of a whip cream of her nose.

"Well to tell you the truth I was just feeling a bit adventurous so I decided to try this place out. To tell you the truth I never brought you two here because I figured that this wasn't a kind of place you guys would enjoy."Miya shrugged biting on her straw for a moment before taking a large sip of her coffee.

Miya seemed to be spaced out jumping at the sound of her phone going off quickly pulling it out of her pocket she walked out the door.

Frowning I turned to Yusuke who was talking quietly with Hokushin. "Do ya think somethin's up with Mi she's been all snappy. Its so weird because she never raises her voice. Do you think we should talk to Kurama maybe he might have some insight and can tell us if somethings up?

"Yeah, now that you think about it she has been a little off, I mean yeah Mi had gotten mad at us before but she's never gotten that mad over something so little… Though we can't ask Kurama, hes been studying for exams next week." Yusuke replied taking a gulp of his coffee staring down into the cup.

"Well what about shorty, do you think he could take tabs on her. I'd give him something to do instead of moping around all the time."

"Nah, he wouldn't do it he likes he free time doing...whatever it is that he does, probably sulking."

"Hah! Yeah and besides shorty would throw a fit if we asked him to do this. I'm pretty sure Shizuru would like the company I'll try and convince her to come home with me, I'll even make her favorite food if that doesn't get her racing to the table I don't know what will." I grinned triumphantly setting down my now empty cup.

"That's better than what I had in mind. I was thinking we could question her but when she gets pissed Mi scares the shit out of me." Yusuke shrugged turning towards the door as a crying Miya pushed the door open. Jumping up he looked at her with wide eyes. "Miya what happened? Whats wrong? Are you hurt again?"

"I-It's nothing Yusuke, I promise." Miya whispered sadly rubbing her eyes, taking a seat looking down at the remains of her coffee not touching it.

I frowned worriedly biting my lip _, something is seriously wrong but why wont she tell us what it is?_ With a heavy sigh I put down the money on the table. "You guys ready to go it's getting kind of late?" Everyone nodded and stood Miya looking very distracted biting her nails. I couldn't help but be worried she only bit her nails when she was really upset about something but there was nothing I could do if she didn't tell us.

* * *

 **Miya's POV**

Stepping outside of the coffee shop I answered my phone listening to the female voice.

"Hello, is this Miss Miya?" The woman asked.

I frowned picking at a loose thread on my shirt, "yes this is, who is this?"

"This is the safety first hospital, and I have some good news for you?"

"Oh, okay what is it?"

"Well, when we went through the scans for internal injury we found quite a wonderful surprise, Miya you're pregnant."

My eyes widened as I nearly dropped the phone, _no please tell that they made a mistake…_ I tried to keep the tremor out of my voice as the tears fell freely down my face. "Well thanks you for informing me..."

"Your welcome Miss Miya, have a great day!"

Wiping my eyes I quickly decided against telling Yusuke and Kuwabara knowing they would both have a heart attack

 **Later**

* * *

On the walk home I grew more and more irritated at the feeling of eyes on my back I finally got pissed off. "What the hell are you two staring at!?" Turning to glare at them Yusuke jumped both of the two quickly turning away. Grumbling curses under my breath I continued walking clenching my fists tightly.

"Well I was just wondering if you're okay. You seem a little like oh, I don't know LIKE A RAVING LUNATIC!" Yusuke exclaimed loudly shaking me by the shoulders causing me to laugh loudly smiling at him.

"Yeah I just noticed that too honestly, what the hell is wrong with me?" Smiling at their confused faces I turned onto the road my so called home was on.

"Which ones your house Mi?" Kuwabara asked curiously looking at all of the neatly painted houses with perfectly trimmed grass.

With a heavy sigh I pointed at the cozy looking house the front covered in flowers and a small fountain for the birds.

"Wow with everything that comes out of your house I'm surprised that the place is so nice looking." Yusuke pointed out poking the fountain with a deep frown Hokushin standing close by.

"I'd burn the whole god damn place to the ground if I had even the slightest chance to tell you the truth." Glowered I stomped onto the porch ignoring the looks of shock from all three of my companions, slamming open the door I turned looking at them. "If I don't come out in twenty minutes call the police." I called to them stepping into the hell I called home.


	3. Rock

Hello wonderful readers, I'm sorry it took so long to bring this chapter to you but I have good news, (for me at least) I moved to a new house an it over a month ago, so congrats for me, however I do have some bad news, I will try but I can't make any promises I will try to get a new chapter up once a week again now that I'm settled but since I am currently looking for a job I most devote 99% of my time on that I haven't been having the best of luck (obviously….) but if it isn't every week it will be at least every two weeks, I've just been superbly busy but I know I can do it so I shall, just wanted to let you know its gonna be a bumpy ride for a while, I can't even think about the prospect of getting internet yet but maybe in the (hopefully) not so distant future I shall have everything I need to start posting more often you know, Internet oh and a damn computer, oh but one day I hope soon I shall have it. So lo and behold, onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho, and this is only the brain child of some weird person, everything belong to its respective copyright.

It was a long twenty mines of silence between the three standing of the lawn both Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in the same almost statuesque pose their eyes staring out at the house with unreadable expressions, their arms crossed tightly in front of them shoulders square the silence that followed Miya had entered her so called home Hokashin spoke up a soft frown marring his otherwise neutral expression, "that girl, Lord Yusuke she is your friend is she not?" He questioned the younger demon not taking his eyes from the neatly trimmed yard and almost too perfect yard.

Yusuke nodded looking at his monk friend, "yeah, an old friend." He kicked at the grass until he tore a hole into the lawn feeling almost satisfied to blight the near perfect lawn. "Miya is important to me we've had each others back since the year we first met, I wish she would just ask for help, I'd do just about anything for her, shes family no matter what happens.

Kuwabara finally spoke up looking over at the two, "I wonder whats happening in there, shes taking quite a while she better be alright or I'll kick some serious butt." Kuwabara grinned popping his knuckles. "We got this Surinamese, I'm ready to bust some serious ass lets go its been twenty five minutes." He started towards the door just their young friend shoved the door open pulling her bag over a shoulder smiling lightly at them she held her other hand close to her side though it didn't matter the demons could smell her blood as soon as the door cracked open.

"Yo, Mi I'll carry your bag for you its no big deal." Yusuke offered quietly trying hard not to walk into that house and attack her so called parents knowing the young woman standing next to him would not net that happen as much as she herself hated them. Handing it over she pulled the sleeve over her hand not allowing the three to see the bloodied appendage.

Miya PROV

Her chest hurt almost as much as the wound on her hand Miya wished, shed give just about anything for her parents to love her instead of the bewildering rage that they held for their only daughter. It hurt to know that even though she hadn't knowingly done anything wrong to them they still held her in such contempt.

Fishing around in her pocket Miya smirked proudly holding out a candy bar she had swiped from her parents stash breaking it into four fairly even pieces she distributed it among her friends most of the rest of the walk was silent even Kuwabara who didn't know how to shut his mouth didn't say much his mind elsewhere as he stared at the sidewalk.

"oh god, can you three get any quieter!" Miya grumbled skipping ahead a brilliant idea forming in the back of her mind as she walked into an alley and climbed up onto a fire escape ladder a grin plastered on her face that was so dark it would have rivaled that of the Grinch. It only took the idiots less than a minute to notice her disappearance.

"Oi! Mi where did you get off to?" Kuwabara called running stopping perfectly right in Miya's jumping distance Yusuke and Hokashin took almost immediate notice of me and stood back trying not to laugh and I jumped and landed on Kuwabara's back he made a loud oof! and looked back at me starting to laugh.

"Mush! Onward! Giddy up! Blasted ginger get your rear moving!" I grinned kicking his side with my heel like you would a horse as a large vein appeared on the back pf his head.

Kuwabara slowly raised an eyebrow as he stared back at me. "And just what the heck do you think I am Woman" He shook from side to side trying to knock me off but I just laughed and held on tighter.

"Do I look like a horse, or a dog sled to you?" Kuwabara asked smiling as he shook again just causing me to laugh harder.

"Leech," I said squeezing myself tighter against his back not able to fight the bright grin forming on my face it didn't matter how much pain I was in or how unhappy I was Kuwabara and Yusuke could always cheer me up.

"well," Kuwabara asked trying hard to look serious but I could see the gilt of humor in his eyes the corner of his mouth twitching upwards before he started to laugh loudly.

"No you look like a giant ass!" I snickered smiling at Yusuke and Hokashin who were highly amused by the situation all together.

It took Kuwarabara a moment ti register what I'd said a frown pulling at his face, "hey! Did you just call me an ass?" He looked back at me frowning as he poked my side I squeaked leaning away from his hand.

"No I didn't, that was like five minutes ago it just took you a while to comprehend- I mean understand what I said" I stuck out my tongue biting back a laugh as he poked my side Yusuke doubled over laughing behind us even Hokashin couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face.

Coughing into my sleeve I tiredly leaned against Kuwabara's back resting my head between his shoulders quickly drifting off to sleep.

Kuwabara's POV

It was silent as we finally made it to Yusuke's street, "Oi, Yurameshi is she asleep back there?" I whispered not wanting to wake Miya up if she was.

"Yeah, shes out like a light." Yusuke murmured shoving his hands into his pockets looking over at Hokashin.

"And why exactly are you here Hokashin, you aren't gonna start problems in the human world I hope."

"Of course not my lord, but the reason I did return should wait until we're somewhere safe wouldn't want any prying ears to over hear no would we?" Hokashin murmured walking behind Yusuke calmly his hands tucked neatly behind his back.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yusuke replied gently pulling the bag Off Miya's shoulder pulling it onto his own sighing. "I just hope if something's fucked up it ain't too bad, Keiko will kill me If I miss our date again." Reaching into his pocket Yusuke fumbled around for the keys eventually opening the door the house immaculate compared to normal, there wasn't a beer bottle in sight.

"Your mom gone for a while?" Kuwabara inquired as he headed for Yusuke's room gently placing Miya on the bed pulling a blanket over her as she rolled over curling up.

Closing the door quietly behind them, Yusuke and I made our way to the kitchen plopping down at the table where Hokashin sat waiting.

"Alright so spill it Hokashin, whats made you travel all the way to the human world?"

He looked up at Yusuke for a minute, "Koenma and most of the spirit would has decided to return Raizen back from the dead, the number of wars has gone up substantially since he passed last year.

Yusuke nodded, "yeah I guess that's as good enough reason as any but, I heard there was something else going on at least that's what Kurama said anyways."

Hokashin gave him a curt nod, "no one can know for certain but they believe most of these attacks are related." He frowned, "the lower demon classes are starting to rebel and no matter what the current ruler does things just aren't improving they need Raizen most demons would listen to him."

Yusuke rubbed his nose giving Hokashin a look, "so uh how exactly is this gonna solve anything if the old man doesn't plan on eating anything? He's just gonna keel over again in another thousand years."

"Apparently from what Koenma says, they have the whole situation worked out so it works out better for everyone's interest"

"You mean he doesn't eat humans anymore?"

"something like that."

"And what about you and the other demons who eat humans?" I finally butted in more than a little curious how you would fix such a situation.

"Apparently, Koenma sent some of his scientist after an answer we'll hear more about it when Raizen is brought back."

"Still, something about this whole ordeal seems fishy to me." Yusuke murmured rubbing his chin in thought shaking his head, "nah I'm sure it's nothing."

Yusuke's POV

Rolling my eyes as Kuwabara I turned back to Hokashin, "Well, at least we'll get to see the old fart again, maybe we can get some clearance to bring his as to Genkai's for a celebration." Though I didn't want to tell them just how worried I was about the demon world, something had stirred them up but what could it be?"


	4. A hard place

**Alright this is my second chapter I did quickly just so you have a bit more to read, anyways please enjoy and have a lovely weekend my wonderful readers, read and rate only if you want to. Second, there might be a few errors didn't have to time to check it over I will put up an updated copy when I post again.**

 **I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and am only doing this for fun!**

"No!"

"Miya, please come down."

"No!"

"Pretty please, Mi I promise I'll even buy you food after."

"No!"

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT MIYA!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOOO!" I wailed climbing farther up the lamp post and kept climbing as Keiko made a jump to try and grab a hold of my leg. Yusuke sat on one of the benches watching my struggle with Kuwabara who was also laughing his ass off stupid pricks….

Hokashin had disappeared sometime after I had fallen asleep yesterday and neither of the two idiots really wanted to cough up any info on their…..bald brigader (maybe?) but as mysterious as this new friend of theirs was, it wasn't at the top of my list. Looking back down at Keiko's furious face I smiled serenely and gave her a small wave which resulted as whatever was in her hand being lobbed at my face.

"Miya, get down here now! I won't make you try anything on but lets at least look since we're already here. "

A frown pulled at the corners of my lips, I had been staying with Yusuke and his mom for a few weeks now, as much as I didn't want to I would have to get home soon or my so called parents might do something stupid.

The idiots would try to convince me to stay but that would be a horrible idea what would happen if they started to notice, I mean not right now but maybe soon and that was enough to worry me. With a loud sigh I slid down the lamp post and glared at her.

"I'm not going into your stupid girly shops, you do your shopping and I'll do mine and the moment you mention anything about makeup I'm leaving." I crossed my arms staring her down until she gave it was a defeated smile.

"Okay, whatever you say, I'm just trying to get you to stop wearing those clothes….you've had them for years." Keiko grumbled as she trudged through the automatic opening doors the cool air making us both sigh in delight.

"Here," Keiko frowned shoving some money into my hands not taking it back when I tried to hand it back to her.

"What am I going to do with this, I have money remember Keiko I work part time at your parent's restaurant.

The amount of time we had spent in each of those little mini stores was like innumerable circles of my own personalized hell with a cheery tour guide to point out all of 'nice' things that were in season.

Finally as she pulled my down the hall towards another store I stopped spying a familiar face leaning against the wall cigarette in hand waving cheerfully as I called Shizuru over.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?" she smiled taking a long drag off her cigarette the smoke curling out of her mouth as she leaned against the wall.

"we're just doing some shopping," Keiko chirped bouncing on the balls of her feet excited to have gotten me out into what these strange not mole people call 'fresh air' meh, never heard of it.

"So what about you Missy," I winked at her scouting for cute guys huh?" Smirking I waved my eyebrows in a suggestive manor causing her to snort and shake her head at me before putting her cigarette out.

"No, I just started my break ten minutes ago, I just started working at this hair salon and I already hate it more than my other job."

As Keiko and her chatted quietly I looked around making eye contact with the short almost punk looking dude with shot me a glare so dark it could have killed me, a smirk twitched dangerously on my lips when I noticed how short the poor guy was. As each short joke I knew ticked off in my head I could almost swear the 'little' man seemed to get more and more furious.

"Miya! Have you even heard a word I've said to you?" Keiko screeched shaking me I chuckled nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry, I seen a really short guy, dressed in all black with this weird spiky hair." I tried to explain noticing the small look they gave each other. This was starting to turn into a situation with was really creeping me out.

The rest of the day when by like a blur until we were walking home everyone talking quietly amongst themselves, I still couldn't shaking the feeling that there was something big I was being kept out of the loop of.

"So, who's house are you staying at tonight?" Keiko asked pressing the button for the crosswalk.

"Actually,about that I should probably just go home and stop being a burden to you guys…." the tree looked at me sadly hearing the finality in my voice taking my bags from Kuwabara who had been forced to take them by Shizuru something about being chivalrous whatever the hell that meant. I waved goodbye to them heading off in the opposite direction of my friends and towards the last place I wanted to be.

 **Later**

I tried to calm to thrumming of my heart at the front door closed violently, my father was home and was in anything but a good mood.

"I see your back you filthy tramp!" His voice boomed as he took the stairs two at a time each step sending my heart into a faster frenzy.

My bedroom door slammed open as he stormed into my room smelling of alcohol he angry glare boring into my back.

"Face me you fucking whore!" He whirled me around slamming me hard into the wall, I refused to show him just how scared of him I was meeting his narrowed gaze with a glare of my own.

"The doctor called!" he growled spittle flying out of his mouth. My hands instinctively covering my slightly swollen stomach. Pulling his fist back the last thing I seen was his fist before pain exploded in my nose. Falling onto the floor beside the wall I curled into a ball as he repeatably kicked me re-breaking my once broken ribs kicking my back and legs a shrilly cry escaping me. Whimpering I felt his boots make contact with my head before I was momentarily stunned as her grabbed me by my hair and dragged my down the hall before shoving me down the flight of stairs.

"You're not stepping foot out of this house until that fucking abomination is dead!" He snarled storming towards the kitchen where his stash of beer was waiting in the bottom of the fridge.

"I won't let you do anything to Kazuhiko!" I growled the taste of blood overwhelming as it ebbed out of my nose and steamed quickly down my face.

"Don't name that fucking monstrosity!" He snapped throwing an empty beer bottle at my the empty bottle shattering on the floor beside me. I took all the strength I had to stand and force my way up the steps tears welled in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall I had to be strong not just for me but for Kazuhiko as well.

The bedroom door clicked closed quietly behind me as I limped to my bed a protective hand resting over the small bump forming at my abdomen laying back in bed a weak sigh fell from me as I laid in bed for hours before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

 **Two months later**

Absentmindedly I searched through the numerous books littering my messy bookshelf quietly after finding nothing that sounded even remotely interesting I threw open my closet and grabbed a bunch of art supplies throwing them onto the floor. Hearing a loud knock at the door I raced downstairs after pulling on a baggy shirt, unlocking the door I opened it just a peek meeting the pleading down eyes of one of my favorite dofuses.

"Hey Mi, you uh okay? You don't need us to take you to the hospital or anything do you?" Yusuke asked trying to open the door but I held it firm not letting the door budge an inch.

"Yeah, you haven't been at school over a week, are you sick or somethin'?" Kuwabara asked frowning quietly.

"No, I'm not going to school for a while I'm going to be home-schooled… my mom and dad decided it was the best for me….so I don't start any more problems." I frowned inwardly berating myself for lying to my best friends.

"What! No you can't! Who else is gonna help me throw my major three pranks I have planned for the year!" Yusuke yelled both shocked and deeply hurt.

"Heh, sorry but you'll have to find someone else who can hack into the schools computers." I responded quietly staring hard at the floor.

"But-" Yusuke said just as as I closed the door on them trying hard to ignore the pounding and yelling as I slowly headed back towards my room.


End file.
